Pranking Spies
by GG-at-Heart
Summary: With all of the Circle of Cavan business, Cammie and her friends haven't had the chance to be true teenagers. What better way to have fun than playing a pranking game on some of their teachers and their headmistress? As fun as the game sounds, what happens when the game takes a turn for the worse? Joe/Rachel pairing. Most likely some Zach/Cammie.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girls, not me. **

**Cammie POV**

_SMACK! _That's what I wake up to. I open my eyes and see that Macey is glaring at her hairdryer and beating it with one of her makeup brushes.

"Umm…Macey," I ask. "What are you doing?" She looked over at me and cocked an eyebrow.

"My hairdryer here isn't working, and I don't know how to fix it," she stated in an eerily calm voice.

"So hitting it is going to help?" I asked her. She only looked up at me and smiled.

"Sometimes life just works that way, Cam."

I was about to respond, but Bex and Liz burst through the door, both carrying a laptop and a jar of jelly. I raised an eyebrow at them, but they just stared at Macey with confused faces.

"It isn't working!" Macey shrieked in frustration, whacking her hairdryer twice as hard as she was two seconds ago.

"So…" Bex trailed off, waiting for an explanation from our friend.

"Ugh! As I was telling Cam, oh hey, it works!" She started, but then ran to the bathroom to dry her hair as soon as the beating worked its magic.

"Okay…" I said.

"Hey Cam, we have jelly!" Liz screeched.

"That's cool…but why?" I asked.

"We were gonna wake you up with it, but we came back and you were already awake," Bex visibly deflated. I was too afraid to ask how they were going to wake me up with jelly, so I just nodded my head and started to put on my uniform so we could go get breakfast.

Once we were all situated in our seats at breakfast, Bex nudged me in the ribs.

"Ow!" I yelped, spilling syrup all over the table.

"Looks like you made a mess there, Cam," she smirked. I just glared at her and dragged her to get a wet rag with me.

"So anyway, Cam, I was thinking, and a thought stumbled across my brain," you could practically hear the excitement in her voice.

"And that thought is?" I asked.

"We haven't had a good laugh in a while, have we?" she asked. I have to admit, she had a point there. With the Circle and everything, we have all been way more serious than teenagers should be. I nodded my head, signaling for her to go on.

"We should play a game."

"What game?" I was half afraid of her answer.

"It's kind of a twist off of truth or dare," she smiled.

"What are the rules?" I questioned.

"Simple. All four of us repeatedly prank Abby, Mr. Solomon, and your mom. If anyone gets caught, they are out."

I usually wouldn't be one for a game like this, but I was so desperate to laugh that I smiled mischievously in return. We walked back to the table, cleaned up my syrup, and went back to our room to tell Macey and Liz about our new game.

_-Time skip 20 minutes-_

"But what if we get in trouble?" Liz asked just as Macey laughed in delight. Oh boy.

We planned our first prank. It was simple. We decided to start with the basics, like prank calling. The only problem was that we had no access to a phone that would work inside of Gallagher, so that required sneaking out.

"Would you get off of my back, Liz?" Bex all but yelled in the passageway as Liz launched herself onto Bex's back.

"That spider landed on my arm!" Liz sounded close to tears.

"That was my hand, Lizzy," Macey said.

"Oh, haha. Sorry," Liz coughed awkwardly and got off of Bex.

"Alright, guys. You know the drill," I whispered as we stepped outside. We quickly (but quietly and all spy-like) ran across the grounds and climbed over the wall.

"Macey! You could have set off the alarms!" Liz hissed after Macey nearly tripped a wire as she decided to use this time to practice her acrobatics.

"Ah, but I didn't, dear friend," was Macey's reply. No one said anything else until we reached an old payphone about three miles away from our school.

"Alright," Bex said, pulling out some coins. She inserted them and held the phone out so we could all hear. I checked to make sure there weren't any cameras or people around. There weren't, so I nodded at my friend and she dialed the main Gallagher Academy phone number.

"Hello, Gallagher Academy. How may I help you?" My mother answered.

"Oh hello! May I speak to the headmistress please?" Bex asked, disguising her voice perfectly and using a top notch New York accent.

"This is she," my mother replied, sounding almost agitated. I don't know if she was sticking to her cover or if she was just annoyed that she would have to give another speech about not accepting applications. Little did she know what we had prepared for her.

"Oh, okay. My name is Leslie Brookes. I was actually calling to confirm an order from one of your students."

"Uh…okay," Mom half answered, half asked. This is one call that I'm sure she's never gotten before.

"Is there a student by the name of Cameron Morgan at your school?" I had to clench my fists so that I wouldn't punch Bex for using my name for this. Our plan was to use NOBODY'S NAME!

"All student identities are secured at this school by law," my mom told her, using her headmistress tone.

"Well the order I have here is for Miss Cameron Morgan. I saw her in one of your uniforms a couple of days ago when she ordered this package. But if now isn't a good time, I can call back later." My mom sighed loudly over the phone. Why she did, I don't know. I will try and figure it out during dinner tomorrow.

"No, no. Now is fine. What order do I need to confirm for her?"

"Well," Bex said slowly, "this may be a little awkward to tell you…" Macey and Liz started smiling and holding back laughs. I would have joined them if Bex hadn't used MY NAME! I just stood there and glared at her. If she noticed, she didn't show it.

"What did she order?" my mom asked with a little more force this time.

"She ordered something for you. She said she wanted to get something for the headmistress, but she acted like it would be a really big surprise."

"That's okay. I just won't tell her I know," Mom said. That hurt me a little bit. Shouldn't my mom have the decency to let it be a surprise, even though I supposedly wanted to confirm it through her?

"She told me that you were dating one of the teachers at the school, so she wanted to give you a little gift for it," Bex smiled mischievously at all of us as she spoke. I really wanted to hang up then and go face the consequences now before she said any more.

"That must be a lie, and even if I were to date a teacher, I would have no business to tell the students. No matter who they are." I could pretty much see my mom narrow her eyes in frustration. She has been getting accused of dating Mr. Solomon for weeks, and nobody knows the truth, not even me-her own daughter! I hoped the reason she said what she said was to keep everything classified, not because it was true.

"Well she told me to get it confirmed, ma'am. I'm confused about it too," Bex said.

"Okay, just tell me what the package is and I will tell you whether or not I confirm it," Mom sighed.

"It's…um…" Bex pretended to feel awkward, "it's a 24 pack of condoms, a month's supply of birth control, and a set of lacy lingerie." Macey had to put her hand over Liz's mouth to keep her from laughing hysterically.

My mom was silent for a second, and then she asked, "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I feel awkward about it too," Bex held back her own laugh.

"I don't think Cameron would order that," my mom said skeptically. Yes! She has some faith in me! Maybe I will be alive after the next time I see her.

"You sound close to her. Don't worry, Hon, we all have our embarrassing moments." Bex is so going to get it! I thought the purpose of this game was to make us all laugh!

"Yes, I'm close enough to all of the students to tell who would do this and who would not."

Bex took this moment to ask, "So would you like to confirm this package? I would take it, Hon. Not everybody has people buying their pleasure for them." Even I chuckled at that one, but I stopped once I realized how perverted this talk was getting.

"No, I would not like to confirm that package. Burn it, send it somewhere else, but please don't send it here." Was my mom actually embarrassed?

"Okay, ma'am, but before I hang up, I would like to say two more things."

"Okay," Mom said, so Bex continued.

"One, why pass up an opportunity like this when you have a boyfriend?"

"I never confirmed he was my boyfriend, so therefore, I do not need the package. What's your second thing?"

"This package never actually existed. Thank you for your time and goodbye." With that, Bex hung up the phone with a satisfied smile. Macey and Liz howled with laughter, but I glared at her.

"WHY DID YOU USE MY NAME?"

"Relax, Cam. Now your mom won't suspect any of us because she knows we wouldn't do that to you."

"But you did do it, Bex!" I yelled at her and started walking back towards school before my mom could track the phone's location.

"Cam, you'll have your opportunity to laugh. That was your mom, but we will let you get Abby. She'll be great to prank," Macey jumped in. Since there was nothing I could do about it anyways, I just kept walking.

Once we got back to Gallagher, I told the girls I was going for a walk. I wasn't mad at Bex anymore, but I wanted some alone time to think of how to get my revenge and how to prank Abby. I started walking to the library so that I could sit down and think, but I saw my mom walking the opposite direction as me. I wanted to hide from her, but I knew I would have to confront her at some point. Plus, she had already seen me.

"Cammie, can you come with me for a second?" She didn't sound mad, but she didn't sound like she was going to use this talk as a pleasantry. If anything, she sounded confused.

"Okay," I smiled-or, well, hopefully I smiled. I followed her to her office and shut the door behind me.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" she asked, her eyes boring into mine.

"Is this about my B in science, because I really am trying hard to get it back to an A," I told her. I actually did want to talk to her about that before my teacher could. I hoped that would be enough.

"Then I expect you to get it up to an A. But Cam, is there something you want to tell me about Mr. Solomon and me?" She was being discrete, but I knew what she meant.

"I just want to know the truth. That's it."

She seemed to buy the fact that I had no part in the call, so she just smiled sadly and said, "I know it's bugging you and I know you've been accused of knowing something you don't, so I'll tell you."

"So, are you two…" I trailed off.

"Dating?" she finished, using the term that everyone else has been using. I nodded my head.

"No, we are not dating. Not technically. We don't consider ourselves boyfriend and girlfriend. To be honest, and I'm trusting you to tell NOBODY what I'm saying, I don't know what we are," she said.

"So you're kind of like Zach and me?" I asked her.

"Kind of," she nodded.

"But Zach and I have kissed," I told her.

"Well so have Joe and I," she said awkwardly. I could tell it was hard for her to open up like this. I don't blame her. Who wouldn't feel awkward telling their teenage daughter that she was going out with one of the said daughter's teachers?

"Oh," I said, "But will you tell me if you two become official?"

"Of course," she smiled, but then frowned.

"Did you think I was keeping it a secret from you?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied softly.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. Of all people, I wouldn't keep that from you," she said and kissed the top of my head. I stayed in her office for a couple more minutes, still trying my hardest not to let it show that I was part of that call. When I finally left, I was filled with regret for the call and a plan for Aunt Abby's prank. This game is going to actually be funny, not mean from now on.

**Thanks for reading and please review! I would love to know everybody's opinion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First, I would like to apologize for not updating. I was on a really long vacation. **

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girls!**

**I wrote this prank to be more setup-y (as in getting a girl and a guy together) instead of being really funny!**

**Cammie POV**

The next day, Macey and I walked together down the long corridors towards the subs. To master my plan, we needed some maintenance outfits and some disguises.

"This is going to be great, Cam," Macey smiled at me.

"I just hope it works. Abby and Townsend would be perfect together!" I smiled back.

"And all this time, I thought I was the set-up genius. Even I wouldn't be able to pull off pranking someone into a relationship!" she said. I bowed and she laughed.

"Let's go get some disguises," I grinned.

We shoved our disguises into a backpack and went back upstairs to put the plan into action.

_-Time skip 10 minutes-_

I sat in my mom's office with a comms unit in my ear, waiting for Bex to finish her part.

After five minutes of really gross smelling cooking and really impatient waiting, I heard my mom's desk phone ring.

"Hello? Yes…no…what? I'll be right there," my mom turned to me as she hung up the phone.

"Sorry, Cam, but I'm going to call off dinner for tonight. They need my help with a…uh…situation outside."

I put on a sad face and said, "Oh okay," then hugged her and followed her out.

After she nearly ran me over to get down the stairs, I took off towards my room. When I got there, I looked at Bex and gave her a thumb up for successfully causing a distraction. It takes serious skill to drag two wild horses to the front doors of the Gallagher Academy without getting caught.

"Okay, Macey. You're up," I told her. She got up and walked out of the room while I went to start disguising myself.

"Okay, so I just turned the water on and plugged the drain in Abby's room. It should start flooding over in a few minutes," I heard Macey say over her comms. That was Liz's cue to go to all the spare rooms and shut the water off and make sure is stays off. If you're wondering why this is all happening, just remember that the point if this plan is to prank Abby AND set her up with Townsend.

"Okay guys. The water in all of the spare rooms is off and it shouldn't be able to be turned back on for another twenty-four hours unless I do it myself," Liz said as she walked back into our room. We all smiled gratefully at her.

"Abby should be back inside by now, so make sure you're there when she figures out that her room is a bloody water hole!" Bex ordered, shoving mine and Macey's disguised bodies out the door.

We walked towards Abby's room and saw that she wasn't back yet, so we hid behind a corner and waited. When she unlocked her bedroom door three minutes later, her expression was priceless.

"What the hell?" she screeched. Macey and I appeared in the hallway and pretended to casually walk down the hallway. When Abby turned around and spotted us, she frantically waved us over.

"Maintenance! Will you please fix this mess?" she asked.

"Yes. What is the problem?" Macey asked in a completely disguised voice.

"My room is freaking flooded!"

"Well, ma'am, don't worry," I told her (also with a disguised voice) as we all walked inside.

"I will go check the bathroom and see what is causing this," I said, then walked to where the drains were plugged. I pulled out some super glue and put glue all around the drain so that it wouldn't be able to be opened.

"Aren't you going to turn that water off?" Abby screamed at me.

"Yes," I replied. I took the handle of her bathtub/ shower and broke it off, making it look like an accident.

"Oops," I mumbled as my aunt just groaned and walked over to get Macey.

"Maybe you can fix it," she told her, dragging her into the bathroom.

"Yes, of course, ma'am, but the water needs to be shut off, so could you do that while I go get some stuff to absorb all of this liquid?" Macey asked Abby as she pointed to the metal box labeled "water" on the wall by the shower. As Abby reached across to fulfill Macey's request, Macey "accidentally" fell into her and pushed her into the overflowing tub.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry! I'm so clumsy sometimes. Looks like you need a change of clothes," Macey feigned surprise. At first I was confused as to why my best friend pushed my aunt into the tub, but then I realized that Macey was going to go all fashionista on my Aunt Abby and make her look good for Townsend.

"Ugh! You two are the worst maintenance people ever!" Abby snapped, getting up and grabbing a towel from the towel rack.

"Hold on, honey. Let me go get something to dry this up so you don't slip. Martie, come help me get stuff," I said using the name that was on Macey's nametag.

Macey and I walked out of the bathroom and walked over to Abby's closet.

"Here Cam, take these clothes and I'll take these," Macey said, handing me half of Abby's wardrobe while she grabbed the other half. I gave her a confused look, but then Abby yelled at us.

"What is taking so long? The extra towels are where they are in every room-in the bottom drawer of my nightstand!"

"Coming!" I yelled back and walked over to the bathroom. Abby took one look at us and her eyes were as wide as the moon as soon as she saw her clothes in our hands.

"Oh no," she started, "you are NOT using my clothes to-" but she stopped as soon as Macey dropped two shirts onto the ground, followed by the rest of her pile. I quickly dropped mine after figuring out that the clothes Macey handed me were the ones that she didn't want Abby to wear in front of Townsend.

"Oh yes," Macey said, still with her perfectly disguised voice, "We are."

"What was going through my sister's head when she hired you two?" Abby asked, and she seemed to be genuinely confused as she stood soaking wet in the middle of her flooding bathroom.

"Well, she hired us for very cheap," I told her, smiling a bit.

"You know what?" Macey asked.

"What?" Abby asked, and her tone made me feel slightly sorry for what we were doing to her. _Slightly_. But any negative feelings I had quickly vanished as Macey said, "Let's get you cleaned up."

While Macey was getting Abby dolled up, Liz came to turn the water off and Bex helped me drain and clean the flooded room so that there wouldn't be too much lasting damage.

"So, Cam, or should I say Rudy?" Bex laughed, reading the nametag on my maintenance outfit, "This is going nicely."

I barely had time to nod because my mother walked into Abby's room and asked, "Rebecca? Elizabeth? What are you two doing in here?"

"Um…well…we heard some noises and decided to see what was going on," Bex lied. I took that as my chance to get out of there and find where Macey had dragged my aunt. Even though we fooled Abby, I'm not sure anything would fool my mom when it comes to her own daughter.

Finding them was sadly easy. You just had to follow the smell of perfume and the shrieks of, "I am not wearing THAT!"

"Hello," I said, using my disguised voice.

"Oh hello, Rudy," Macey smiled. I glanced at Abby and saw that she was wearing a very low cut tank top and very short shorts. Macey had been generous enough not to force any makeup on her. Not only because Abby was naturally gorgeous, but also because it was night and it just wouldn't make sense.

"So, I packed all of your belongings into bags for you to make your move easier. I also dried up all of your clothes. It seems that all of the vacant rooms have no running water, so we found you a roommate!" I cheered at Abby.

"And who might that be?" Abby asked, looking anything but pleased.

"Edward Townsend," I told her.

"WHAT?" she screamed, and then I could have sworn she blushed a bit, but she's an amazing spy, so she quickly covered it up.

"Well, it's very late. We best get going," Macey said, and we all walked towards Townsend's room with pride (on mine and Macey's part) and glumness (on Abby's part).

_Knock knock!_

"Um…may I help you Abby and Abby's personal maintenance people?" Agent Townsend asked when he opened the door and saw us with all of Abby's belongings.

"She's your roomie for the night," I said as I walked past him and placed my aunt's bags on his pull-out couch.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Townsend said while he watched Macey and I pull out the bed and prepare if for sleeping.

"Well it's our only option, sir. You are the only person with another bed in your room, and there is nowhere else for her to go. What kind of a gentleman would you be to leave a woman without a place to rest? Shame on you for even asking!" Macey screeched as we walked out and closed the door behind us.

"Let's go change out of these disguises," I laughed.

"Okay," she said, in her normal voice this time, and we walked back to our room, both pleased with our work.

I'm not sure if pranking Abby is going to get her in a relationship with Townsend, but it will definitely create memories, and memories are what bring people closer. One can only hope. Now all we have to do is wait until the morning and see what they are acting like towards each other. I'm crossing my fingers for good luck!

**I know it wasn't the best or funniest chapter, but it was crucial to setting up the storyline. Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
